Synchrocinity : Paradise of Light and Shadows
by Angelcat123
Summary: Alors voici un os songfic sur le Geek et un OC je vous laisse apprécié cette petite comédie musicale mise dans l'univers d'SLG


Synchrocinity : Paradise of Light and Shadows

(Geek X Angel Songfic)

Angel : ''Où es-tu ?''

Geek : ''Où es-tu ?''

Angel : ''Est-ce que tu m'entends ?''

Geek : ''Je te cherche''

Angel : ''Je suis si seul''

Geek : ''Ne perds pas espoir, j'arrive !''

Angel : ''Je t'attends''

Angel : Dans ce faux paradis dont je suis prisonnière

Loin, très loin dans ce gouffre au plus profond de la terre

Je suis condamnée à exprimer mon chagrin

Venant d'un passé dont je ne sais rien

J'ai perdu ma place dans le fil de l'histoire

Mais me raccroche à la voix que j'entends dans le noir

Et je répéterai ces mots jusqu'à ma mort

J'abandonne mon corps à ce sort

Malgré mon ignorance

J'ai vécu toute ma vie

Connaissant les chants de l'existence

La chanson du soleil

La chanson de la pluie

L'ensemble formant une douce mélodie

J'avance sur le chemin

Menant au paradis

Vers moi se tendent de chaleureuses mains

Pourquoi ne peuvent-elles pas atteindre l'endroit où je suis ?

Patron : ''Tu continueras à chanter à jamais Gamine !''

Angel : Le monde d'en bas se meurt et je ne peux rien changer

Je ne connais que la peur d'entendre cette voix s'arrêter

Dormir dans ce doux chant du passé, d'une époque oubliée...

C'est pour ça que je crois

Que mon sourire doit vaincre mes larmes même si à force, je m'y noie

Geek : ''J'entends cet appel... Mais... D'où vient-il ? Il résonne au plus profond de moi... Est-ce seulement réel... ? Je veux comprendre ! Attends-moi !''

Geek : Dans ce triste paradis dont je suis la frontière

Je cherche la voix perdue, celui qui m'était si chère

A errer dans chaque rue, de plus en plus loin,

C'est ainsi qu'est dicté mon destin

Dans l'ombre de l'histoire enfin achevée,

Je désire absolument reprendre ces jours volés

Cette voix en écho tout au fond de mon coeur semblait libérer toute sa douleur...

Je ne souhaite pas trouver

L'éternel paradis

Peu m'importe où il se trouve caché

Il déforme les voix

Qui me guident vers lui

Et me tire, me faisant progresser

De mes propres mains, je

Voudrais tant vérifier

La chaleur de ta réalité

Pour cela, je n'hésiterai pas

A être blessé...

Angel : Je chante toujours pour toi !

Geek : Si je me bats, c'est parce que j'y crois

Geek : De cette voix rugissante, je prends l'âme pour laisser

S'écrire ce monde qui m'a hanté et dormir pour l'éternité

Si je ne peux t'atteindre, mais après avoir laissé la lumière s'éteindre

Je mettrai simplement fin à ce faux paradis...

Au péril de ma vie

Angel : Dans ce faux paradis dont je suis prisonnière

Geek : Dans ce triste paradis dont je suis la frontière

Angel : Je suis condamnée à exprimer mon chagrin

Patron : ''Ha ha ha ha !''

Angel : Venant d'un passé dont je ne sais rien

Geek : C'est ainsi qu'est dicté mon destin

Patron : ''S'il te plaît, chante !''

Angel : Je prie pour que règne encore

Geek : Je me bats jusqu'à la mort

Angel : Ce lumineux univers

Geek : Tuant cet univers

Angel : Des sourires pour ceux qui veulent

Geek : Je t'ai vu y pleurer seul

Angel : De l'éclat de ce monde, brillant à jamais

Geek : Oui, je le détruirai

Angel : Pour tous les jours à venir

Geek : Pour le passé à ternir

Angel : Un espoir, à travers cette chanson

Geek : Par cette chanson

Angel : Ma vie, elle te l'ait dédiée...

Geek : Ta vie m'a été volée...

Angel : Donner ma voix avec tout mon coeur et laisser un vent nouveau l'emporter jusqu'à ma mort !

Geek : Ta présence se dissipe et disparaît, sous la pluie qui tombera jusqu'à ma mort !

Patron : ''L'histoire se répète''

Angel : Les voix rencontrent la lumière, éblouies par son éclat

Elles ne prennent qu'un seul choix

Celui de retourner dans l'ombre et l'histoire se répétera

Geek : Les battements du coeur du monde retentissent, annoncent la fin

Les cloches cessent et les vies fondent, il n'y a plus de lendemain...

Dans le paradis d'ombres et de lumières, les existences ont repris

Si cela m'est permis, laisse-moi s'il te plaît réaliser mon souhait ici !

Soudain Mathieu entra dans l'appartement et il s'arrêta choqué

Mathieu : Qu'est ce que vous faites ?

Geek : Une comédie musicale ça se voit non ?

* * *

**_Si vous avez envie de faire un fanart de cette fiction allez-y je rappel que le texte de la chanson ne m'appartiens pas sinon review ?_**


End file.
